


Influences

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words mean things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influences

**Author's Note:**

> While at work, I needed to write something quick to take a break from the insanity, and @Huntress62 suggested this: "Grace has words w/a teacher when she refers to Steve as "ex-army.'" Couldn't resist--thanks for the prompt! :):)

The teacher added 'Five-0' to her list on the white board, turning back to her students. "Now, as you probably know, in Hawaii, in addition to the regular law enforcement we also have the Governor's Five-0 Task Force, led by Captain McGarrett, who is an ex-Army--"

"Navy."

The teacher frowned at the interruption. "Grace, we don't interrupt, we raise our hand."

Grace's hand shot up, and the teacher called on her. "Navy," Grace said emphatically.

"I'm sorry?"

" _Commander_ McGarrett isn't ex-Army or a Captain. He's a Lieutenant Commander in the Naval Reserves."

The teacher raised a disapproving eyebrow. "It's not nice to correct your elders," she said, because she couldn't argue that Grace Williams would know less about McGarrett than she did.

"But you were teaching it wrong," Grace said emphatically, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should get the important things right. How else are we going to learn it right?"

"That's enough, Grace," the teacher said firmly. "Army, Navy--they're both branches of the armed forces." She looked at the rest of the class. "Who can name--"

Grace nearly popped out of her chair. "Seriously?" she said, arms flailing out wide. "What are you going to teach us next, that it doesn't matter if you call a helo a chopper?"

***

"Seriously?" Danny said, rolling his eyes as he twisted around in his seat, shoving the seatbelt out of the way. "'What difference does it make?' Steven? It makes a difference because words mean things. And you should use the right ones."

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket, answering quickly when he saw it was Grace's school. "Detective Danny Williams," he answered, listening for a moment before sighing. "I'll be right there."

He hung up, turning further to glare at Steve. "I blame you."

"What?" Steve was paying more attention to Danny than to the road. "Something happen to Grace?"

"Oh, yeah, something happened to Grace. She got sent to the principal."

Steve blinked at him. "What?"

"She got sent to the principal." Danny continued to glare as he added, "Apparently she corrected the teacher when she called you a Captain in the Army."

The grin Steve was trying to hide was painfully obvious. "Well, if the teacher wasn't correct, then she had a responsibility to correct her, didn't she?"

"Oh it gets better," Danny said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "The teacher said it didn't matter, and Grace asked her what she was going to teach next, that it doesn't matter if they call a helo a chopper."

The grin broke through. "But Danny," Steve said sweetly, "words mean things. And you should use the right ones. Remember?"

Danny tapped his fingers on his thigh. "Just take me to the school," he said, through gritted teeth. "And then you can explain why your daughter is becoming a juvenile delinquent at 12."

"Oh, she's my daughter now?"

"She is when she's arguing about Army and Navy and helos and choppers."

Steve laughed. "I'll happily claim her any day," he said, swinging the car around and heading for the school.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
